In computer networks, such as the Internet, information can be transmitted using Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) and Internet Protocol (IP). TCP/IP protocols provide end-to-end communications throughout the network. Overhead messages can be used in TCP/IP networks to manage traffic flow within the network. The overhead messages can include control messages such as network routing information. Wireless devices can generate a large number of overhead messages when uploading data to the network.